Fallen Through Universes
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: Something - or someone- has fallen through the rift. What is it and where did it come from? Somehow it's connected to the past of one Captain Jack Harkness. What changes will it bring to the team and to Jack's relationship with Ianto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone **

**I'm still writing my Lotr fanfic but I recently started to watch Doctor Who and then I started to watch Torchwood. It is awesome. I love Ianto and Jack together. Anyway I just found out that Yan' is going to die soon. How can they kill Ianto? He was the main reason I started to watch TW... I'm one or two ep's away from seeing him die... I don't want to continue watching, 'cause he'll be alive as long as I don't... well that doesn't make sense... Anyway an idea popped into my head and I can't get rid of it, so I have to write it down. And I thought I'm gonna share it with you.**

**This story will have spoilers 'til the end of series 2... So Owen and Tosh will be dead. I really miss Tosh and I kinda miss Owen, too... and I can't stand Gwen... I don't know why, but I don't like her.**

**Some of you may have noticed already, but I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes(I'm used to write American English). And because I'm German I'm used to make a lot of ',' so sorry about that. I just can't help it.**

**Anyway I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so... I don't own Torchwood [Ianto wouldn't have died if I did] or any characters that you may know. On with the story:**

"Jack, there have been several Weevil attacks all over the city." Ianto said, standing in the door to Jack's office.

"How many?" Jack replied, looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Four Weevils, maybe five." Ianto said, staring into Jack's blue eyes.

"Get the car ready. Tell Gwen to be ready in five." Giving the command to the Welsh Jack stood up, grabbed his gun and put his coat on. Just as Jack stepped out of his office the rift alert went off. Groaning Jack went over to Tosh's old work station. Checking over the data in front of him he ran a distressed hand through his hair. Jack decided he definitely needed to recruit at least one new member to the team. He didn't want to replace Tosh or Owen, but working with only Gwen and Ianto was definitely too stressful for all of them. Especially on days like this.

"IANTO!" Jack called through the Hub. Hearing Jack calling for his lover, Gwen stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Jack peering over his shoulder. Only moments after Gwen appeared, Ianto joined the two.

"You called for me, Sir?" Ianto asked and looked at the screen in front of him.

"Yes, there has been strong rift activity. Gwen and I will need to go and catch the Weevils. Therefore I need you to check the rift spike out. I don't know what came through the rift, so be careful. The energy signals were similar to those when John came through but we never know what we are dealing with when it comes to the rift. It could be anything." Jack explained, turning to the Welshman. "Gwen, let's go and get the Weevils before they can do more damage."

Gwen nodded and turned to leave for the cars, her hand going to her hip to check she had her gun with her. As soon as she disappeared around the corner Jack took Ianto into his arms for a brief moment.

"Be careful, Yan, I can't lose you, too." Jack whispered into his lover's ears before letting go. The Captain pressed his lips to Ianto's in a brief kiss before turning around and following Gwen out of the Hub.

Ianto stared after the Captain for a few seconds, before turning away and heading to his desk. He picked up his gun, for safety reasons only, programmed the coordinates of the rift spikes into his PDA and headed out of the Hub through the tourist information.

* * *

After walking for about 15 minutes Ianto reached the point where the energy signals came from. Old, broken houses lined the street all around him. None of the houses looked like someone could live in them, yet light was shining out of some windows.

It was only then that Ianto realized it had gotten quite late. The sun was gone and the streetlights were the only source of light. Heavy clouds made it impossible for the moon to shine.

Getting his torch out of his backpack, he flicked it on and shone it into a small alley on his left hand side. Seeing nothing special he moved to the next alley. Finding nothing unusual there, too, he made his way towards the third alley. He shone the light into the alley before turning away to walk towards the next alley, but something caught his interest just when he was about to walk away.

Turning back towards the small alley Ianto made a hesitant step forward. Sure enough a black boot poked out from behind a bin. Seeing the shoe he took another step and then another until he stood in front of the bin. Carefully he lifted it up and placed it behind him.

What he found wasn't what he expected to find. The black boot belonged to a young woman. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants. The black military like boots were the only thing that didn't match with the young woman. Without those Ianto could have thought she just came home from a workout.

His eyes travelled to her head. The woman's face was covered with her hair. Even with the light of his torch Ianto couldn't make out what colour it was. Kneeling down next to her he carefully pushed the hair out of her face. Seeing the layer of hair beneath the dirt he realised the hair was blonde, almost golden in colour.

Being able to take a clear look at the face of the stranger, the Welshman realised she was even younger than he guessed at first. His first thought was that the woman was about 27 years old but seeing her face he had to admit he was wrong. She didn't look to be a day older than 20.

"What happened to you?" Ianto whispered, not expecting an answer from the unconscious girl. Making sure she was only unconscious, Ianto pressed his fingers against her neck, finding a steady throb under his fingers. Leaning his ear close to her mouth he heard the gentle breathing, the puff of air tickling his ear.

"Let's get you back to the Hub. I can find out what's wrong with you there. Maybe you'll wake up and can tell me where you came from." Ianto smiled down at the nameless girl and carefully lifted her into his arms and began the trek back to the Hub.

After walking for about ten minutes he felt the girl stir in his arms. He stopped his walk and lowered them both to the ground, using his legs as pillow for the young woman. A few minutes later her eyes blinked open, yet they didn't focus on his face. They were a warm, brown colour.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Ianto asked, bringing his hand towards the woman's cheek, stroking her dirty face gently.

"Where am I?" A soft voice whispered.

"Cardiff. Don't worry. You're safe. My name's Ianto. I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

"Mhm." Came the sleepy reply. Her eyes closing again.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. Can you tell me your name?"

This time Ianto didn't get an answer, the girl was unconscious again. Sighing Ianto picked her up. Ignoring the looks the few people around him shot his way.

It was only a few minutes later that Ianto reached the tourist information. Using the hidden door he made his way into the Hub. Deciding against placing the girl on the autopsy table he made his way to the couch where he used to spend the nights when he wasn't able to go home for a quick nap after working the whole night.

Making sure the woman was settled under a blanket Ianto stood up and went to get a washcloth, cleaning her beautiful face. The water must have woken her up, because when he turned back to her after putting away the washcloth away her brown eyes were focused on him.

"Hello again. I'm Ianto. W-" He started but the young woman interrupted him.

"Where am I?" She attempted to sit up, but Ianto pushed her lightly on the shoulder. She understood it and settled back down.

"You're in Cardiff. This is Torchwood." After hearing Torchwood her eyes flew open before she looked at the ground sadly.

"What's your name?" Ianto asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Rose Tyler."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my first chap. I'm not that fast in uploading new chapters, so sorry about that, but reviews will make me write faster. Thank you :***

**Your BlackButterfly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :D**

**I finished the new chapter already. That's quite fast for me. I don't want to write too much now, so you all can start with reading.**

**I still don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who or any of its characters. I'm just playing with them. I won't be too bad to them, promise.**

_"What's your name?" Ianto asked, looking at her worriedly._

_"Rose Tyler."_

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." Ianto smiled at her.

"This is Torchwood?" The young girl asked, sitting up properly and looking around.

"Yes, it is. How do you know about Torchwood?" Ianto glanced at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"I work for Torchwood London." The blonde replied. "Surely you have heard of Pete Tyler? He's my father."

"Torchwood London, you said?" When Ianto said that, pain was evident in his eyes. Rose only nodded. "Torchwood London was destroyed."

"What? That's not possible. I... I..." Seemingly lost for words Ianto took the chance to explain what happened to Torchwood London.

"Cybermen and Daleks came through a breech in space and invaded earth. They killed or 'upgraded' everyone who was at the Torchwood building at this time. Somehow they all disappeared, but the damage was done."

"...Ho- What- You mean to say that... that the battle of Canary Wharf happened here? All the ghosts turned into Cybermen in this universe?" Rose stated, a smile forming on her face.

"Well, yes." He answered, slightly confused. At his answer a full grin broke out on Rose's face and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck. After a few moments he felt something wet dripping on his neck, just above his collar. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, I'm better than alright. I'm fantastic." She said tears obvious in her voice. Before either of them were able to say something the alarm went off, signalling Ianto that Jack and Gwen were coming back.

"I'll be back in a second. My boss is coming back. You stay here, okay? I have to go and explain to him how and why you're here." Ianto said, standing up and walking towards Jack's and Gwen's voices.

"Ianto!" Jack greeted, smiling at his lover. "Did you find something?"

* * *

"Yes, there's this girl, I think she fell through the rift. She knows about Torchwood, too. She must be from a parallel universe or something because she talks as if Torchwood London wasn't des..." Ianto trailed of when he realised Jack wasn't listening to him anymore. His gaze was locked on something behind his shoulder. Without turning around he knew it had to be Rose.

"Jack?" Ianto heard the whisper from behind him.

"Rose. Oh beautiful, brilliant Rose." Jack said smiling up at the young woman. After he had said that it was as if a spell had been broken and the two of them were running towards each other. Rose was jumping into Jack's open arms and he spun her around, causing a giggle to echo through the hub. After setting her down again, Jack took Rose's face in his hands and kissed her.

Shocked Ianto turned his head away. Sure, he knew they never labelled whatever was going on between him and Jack, but seeing Jack kissing someone else in front him hurt. It didn't matter that it was only a small peck on the lips. A kiss was a kiss. No matter how short or long it lasted.

"Well, I'm Gwen." The Welshwoman said, stepping towards the still embracing pair. They separated and Rose accepted Gwen's offered hand. "It appears that you and Jack know each other quite well."

"It's a long story." Jack answered grinning.

"I'm going to make some coffee then." Ianto stated, glad to get the chance to leave for a few minutes to get his composure under control again. He couldn't have Jack seeing him like that. Jack looked up to Ianto as if only now realizing that the Welsh was standing there for the whole time. Ianto gave his lover a tight lipped smile.

"I'd prefer tea." Rose said, obvious to the tension between the two men.

"Yes, of course." Ianto made his way towards his coffee machine and started on making a coffee from himself, Jack and Gwen and a tea for Rose.

* * *

Ianto walked towards the round table where the others were already seated. He balanced the tray with four cups placed on it in one hand and a platter loaded with biscuits in the other hand. Setting the plate with biscuits down, he placed each cup in front of its owner. Somehow the only cup he was able to find, besides the usual ones, had been a bright pink one. Seeing the pink cup sitting in front of Rose the smile on Jack's face grew.

"Well Rose, where do you come from?" Gwen broke the silence looking at the blonde girl.

"I grew up in London, lived a boring life until I was attacked by those plastic things. The Doctor saved me. Aft-" Rose explained with a small smile, a look of remembrance in her eyes until Gwen interrupted her.

"You mean 'The Doctor' as in Jack's mysterious, owner of a blue box, Doctor?"

"Yes, that would be him. Anyway the Doctor saved me and asked me to travel with him. And I agreed glad to get rid of my boring life. Sometime down the line we ended up in the London Blitz. Jack saved my life." Rose shot a big smile in Jack's direction.

"She was dangling from a rope which belonged to a barrage balloon. I saved her with the tractor beam of my ship." Jack laughed, lost in memories from so long ago. So much time has passed since then.

"Jack intended to save everyone, almost dying in the process himself. The Doctor and I came to his rescue and well, he travelled with us for a while. He sacrificed himself when we were fighting the Daleks. The Doctor and I continued to travel until we forced to separate when I got pulled through the rift into another universe. The Doctor had to close the rift. I was only able to see him one more time to say goodbye. He managed to project himself in a bay in Norway. Since then I've been working for Torchwood London, trying to find a way back to my universe, to my Doctor." Rose explained in a sad and longing voice. "What happened on that day on the Game Station, Jack? I thought you were dead."

"Well, when you became the Bad Wolf, you killed all the Daleks and brought me back to live. Forever. I can't die." Jack avoided looking at Rose when he said it, preferring to stare at his blue and white striped mug. Rose reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, drawing Jack's gaze to her eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry. You couldn't control the power the TARDIS gave you. It's not your fault."

Silence fell over the four. Ianto was staring at the locked hands of Jack and Rose, who were looking into each other's eyes, seeing adventures long forgotten in each other. Gwen looked at her team members and Rose, taking in the holding hands, the smile's curving on Jack's and Rose's lips and Ianto's jealous stare.

"What do you remember before falling through the rift?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"Torchwood called me in the middle of the night, requesting my presence at an alien sighting immediately. The aliens were quite hostile. A fight broke out and well... the next thing I remember is seeing a white light and then I'm waking up in Ianto's arms." She shot Ianto a grateful smile.

"Well that would explain your current attire. I'm sure Ianto can find you something clean to wear. Could you, Yan?" Jack asked, looking at his lover for the first time since he accepted the coffee.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure Jack will show you the way to the showers." Ianto replied tight lipped, glancing at Jack, before offering Rose his best fake smile.

"Thank you." Rose's voice sounded so true his fake smile turned into a real one. Rose turned from Ianto to Jack. "Is there any way we could come into contact with the Doctor?"

Ianto already on his way out of the door, stopped to hear Jack's answer. Despite Jack coming back, he still held some resentment towards the Doctor for taking Jack away, never knowing whether Jack would come back at all. He forgave Jack, but it still hurt, knowing that Jack could leave just like that, without thinking a second about what it would do him and the team.

"No, there isn't." Jack replied hesitantly.

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please be kind and leave me a review :D**

**Love, your BlackButterfly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my awesome readers**

**I managed to finish another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. As always I don't own Torchwood. **

**Some of you wanted to know where this was set time wise. In Torchwood it's somewhere after the series 2 finale, in Doctor Who it's after Martha left but before Donna arrived. So the year that never was happened and the Doctor is all alone :( And for Rose it's about a year after Bad Wolf Bay but she didn't find a way back to the Doctor yet. **

_"__No, there isn't." Jack replied hesitantly._

"There isn't?" Rose questioned desperately. Her eyes bore into Jack, willing him to change his answer.

"No, there isn't. I spent years waiting for him and when he came back last year he tried to run away. I'm not sure how long it will take to get him to visit again. I'm sorry." Jack finished his tail, willing Rose to understand that waiting your whole life, or lives in Jacks case, for the Doctor wasn't worth it.

"The last time you saw him, how was he?" Rose asked after a few moments of accepting she wouldn't see her Doctor again soon.

"Well, we had some rough adventures after us and all things considered he was quite well." Jack answered. Painful memories of the year that never was rising to the forefront of his mind.

"Was he still –you know?" The question came hesitantly and a big amount of concern waved with it.

"All skinny, fluffy haired and wearing that ridiculous brown suit- sexy?" Jack stated with his trademark grin. Seeing Rose nod he answered. "Yeah he was." His grin still in place.

Ianto was standing at the sideline, the search for cloths long forgotten, watching Rose and Jack conserve about the oh so famous Doctor. He didn't want to admit it, but Rose was good for Jack. Since Tosh and Owen died Jack had changed. His young charm was replaced with bitterness. Gone were his trademark grins and easy smiles. His recent smiles were faked. Ianto got to know Jack so well over the years that he was able to distinguish between Jack's honest smiles and the facades he wore when he wanted the others to think he was fine.

Rose brought the young side of Jack back and he didn't need to pretend to be happy around her, he was happy.

"Ianto!" Jack suddenly called, bringing the Welshman out of his musings about the blonde haired girl. Ianto's eyes flew up meet Jack's stare, grin still in place. Seeing Jack as happy as that brought a small smile to Ianto's lips, too.

"Ianto, clothes." Jack reminded the younger man. "Would you mind getting Rose something clean to wear?

No matter how much I love to see you like this, I'm sure you would prefer clean cloths." Jack said, his eyes roaming over Rose's tangled hair, her white, dirty shirt and the grey sweatpants.

The narrowed eyes from Ianto went unnoticed. Seeing Jack was preoccupied with looking Rose over Ianto went to search for something clean to wear.

Gwen watched Ianto's retreating from with a glance of sympathy for her fellow Welsh. She knew how oblivious Jack could be towards people's feelings. Gwen always assumed Jack and Ianto were somewhat exclusive, as Jack wasn't flirting as much as he did when she first joined the team, but seeing him interacting with Rose she wondered about the depth of his feelings toward Ianto.

"Gwen?" Jack's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" The Welsh looked at her boss confused, knowing she just missed a question directed at her.

"I wondered whether you could show Rose the way to the shower."

* * *

After a much needed shower and a change into the clothes Ianto provided, Rose felt more like herself again. The only clothes Ianto found were a pair of blue jeans, a white print shirt and a pink sweater. Rose felt more like herself wearing clothes similar to those she wore during her travels with the Doctor than when she was trapped in the parallel universe for more than two years.

Rose walked back into the main part of the Hub to find Gwen sitting at her Computer.

"Thanks for the body wash." Rose thanked the Welshwoman with gratitude in her voice. It was such good feeling to be clean again.

"You're welcome. Sooooo what was Jack like, when you travelled with him and the Doctor?" Gwen saw this as her chance to get to know her boss better, finally.

"Well, he was charming, flirting with everything that had two legs… or more than that. And no matter how much he tried to hide it, he has a big heart and would do everything to protect innocent people."  
"Well, I am a hero, you could have said that in one short sentence." Jack's voice suddenly quipped up from behind them. Ianto trailed down the stairs from Jack's office behind him. "Ianto and I discussed where you would stay the night, but because it's quite late already I think finding a hotel will be difficult."  
"You don't need to worry. I'm sure you could stay the night at the Hub, but it's not that comfortable. And believe me I know. You could share Jack's bed here –" Ianto continued even though he didn't want Rose to stay with Jack alone. "-or you could come with me. I have a spare bedroom and a second bathroom. We don't know how long you want to stay here, so I guess my apartment is the cheapest solution."

"Yeah, that could be quite some fun. Having a roommate is something I've always wanted to do and this way I get to know Jack's friends better."

When Jack didn't object to Rose's description of their relationship, Ianto felt a pang of hurt and rejection. Since Jack got back from his mysterious adventure with the Doctor, Ianto and Jack grew quite close. He knew Jack wouldn't label them as a couple, but a small spark of hope was inside him, hoping for Jack to correct Rose and say that he was his boyfriend. He thought whatever was between them was more than some friendship with benefits.

* * *

It was late into the night when Ianto and Rose arrived at Ianto's flat.

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" Ianto asked quietly after closing the door behind him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed." Rose answered, exhaustion written all over her.

With a nod Ianto replied. "Of course. The day was quite long."

Ianto led Rose to the spare bedroom, telling her to feel at home. After Rose settled he left the door and went to his own bedroom. Falling into his bed face first Ianto took a deep breath. The pillow still smelled like Jack, even though it was days since the both of them slept at Ianto's flat. With a sigh the young Welsh stood up and started doing the daily chores. Working at Torchwood you needed to use the time for things such as housework whenever you could. Cleaning the kitchen, doing the wash and the like. When he was done with everything he changed into his pyjamas. Looking at the clock on his bedside table Ianto was shocked to find out it was past 4 am already. Slipping under his covers the Welsh fell asleep within minutes, Jacks smell bringing forth amazing dreams of the two of them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, but I guess it's time for some action soon.**

**Don't forget to review**

**Your BlackButterfly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

**How are you all doing? I hope you all are well enough to read my new chapter. It's after midnight here in Germany, so I'll apologize for the mistakes you might find in this chapter. **

**I still don't own Torchwood... Ianto, Owen and Tosh would still be alive if I did. **

**Enjoy reading :D**

A loud beeping woke Ianto three hours later. Eyes still closed he reached for his alarm and turned the annoying sound of. With a groan he rolled over in bed and sat up, his eyes opening slowly. Blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness in his room, his eyes flew to the red digits portrayed on this alarm. 7:01. The previous night he changed the setting so he would be able to sleep a little bit longer than the usual. Jack had told him to come in later, saying they all needed some well-deserved rest. At this time of the day Ianto would be sitting in his car, on his way to work.

With another groan he stood up and went to the kitchen to get the coffee ready to brew. In the meantime Ianto went to take a shower. The hot water managed to wake him up more and Ianto decided he was getting to old to manage on only a few hours of sleep.

When he emerged from the bathroom the lovely aroma of coffee waved through the house. He poured himself a cup and added a little bit of milk and sugar and sat down on his couch. After he finished his first cup he went to put on some shoes, wrote a short note for Rose, telling her where he went and left to get some things for breakfast.

When Rose finally woke up, she found the kitchen table loaded with things for breakfast. Ianto had seemingly bought everything. Buns, croissants, fruits, marmalade, bacon with eggs, sandwiches, cornflakes, coffee and tea.

"Ianto you didn't have to." Rose said, taking the wonderful breakfast in.

"We'll take the rest with us. I'm sure Gwen and Jack will be happy ." Ianto said, a smile gracing his lips.

During breakfast Rose told Ianto about her travels with the Doctor and stories about Jack, while Ianto told her about his life at Torchwood Cardiff, leaving out Lisa and his relationship with Jack. During sharing their stories with each other, Ianto realized why Jack liked Rose so much.

Ianto and Rose were almost finished with breakfast, when Ianto's mobile phone rang. Seeing Jack's name flash over the display Ianto grinned. Ianto accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, mouth already open to greet the Captain, before Jack's voice rang trough the phone.

"Iantoooo where are you?" Jack whined. "Gwen tried to make coffee, it's horrible."

Ianto suppressed a chuckle and answered: "Well, you told me not to hurry. And I took my time. Rose and I just finished breakfast. We will be at work shortly. I just need to clean things up and get ready."

Jack mumbeled something Ianto couldn't understand, before saying in a louder voice: "Hurry. I miss you."

"I will, _Sir_." Ianto replied smiling.

* * *

30 minutes later Ianto and Rose walked through the cog door, alerting the team of their presence. Ianto was carrying two Starbucks coffee's in his hand. Stopping by Gwen's desk he placed one of them in her waiting hands.

"Thank you Ianto. You're an angel." Gwen replied smiling.

Giving Gwen a smile and a nod he continued to Jack's office, Rose still standing by Gwen' desk discussing some thing or another. Ianto knocked once and entered, not waiting for Jack to ask him in.

"I've got you a coffee, Sir." Ianto said, placing the coffee on Jack's desk. Instead of taking the coffee, Jack reached for Ianto, pulling him closer.

"I missed you, tonight." Jack whispered, pulling Ianto down by his tie and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I wasn't gone that long." Ianto replied grinning. When they started the thing they had, Ianto accepted that Jack wouldn't be exclusive, so what had changed now that Rose was here? Nothing. He just had to deal with it and make the most of the things Jack could offer him.

Ianto kissed Jack back with more passion and soon Jack was pulling the Welsh into his lap, running his hands up Ianto's back, while Ianto had his hands buried in his captains hair.

All to soon their kiss broke. Ianto took a deep breath and stood up. He straightened out his suit and said: "I'll make some coffee and prepare breakfast for you and Gwen. Then I'll take Rose shopping. She can't wear the same clothes for the time to come. You can call me when you need my help here, Sir."

* * *

As it turned out Jack didn't call Ianto during the day. It seemed that the rift and the Weevils allowed them a day to finish all the paperwork which was piling up on Jack's and Gwen's desks. Ianto of course had his paperwork finished it had the chance to pile up on his desk.

It was around 6 pm when Rose and Ianto came back from their shopping trip. Each of them carried bags loaded with clothes and other essential things for Rose. Ianto carried a bag of food in his hand, too. Seeing how late it was when the pair of them was finished with their shopping trip Ianto decided he would buy them some Chinese for dinner.

The whole team and Rose enjoyed the time to catch up on the day's events during dinner. Jack moaned about the paperwork he had do himself for once. As the rift was quiet during the day, Jack told everyone to head home early, seeing none of them did get much rest the previous night.

"I'll just clean up a little, I hope you didn't mind waiting, Rose." Ianto said, looking around the Hub and seeing the paper cups littering Gwen's desk. He assumed Jack had sent Gwen to the local Starbucks to get them their caffeine fix during the day.

"It's fine. Just tell me when you are ready to go." Rose gave Ianto one of her smiles, tounge poking out between her teeth, before following Jack to his office. Ianto traced the pair with jealous eyes before taking a deep breath and starting on tiding the Hub. During the day Rose and Ianto had gotten quite close. They talked much and found out they had quite a few things in common, yet neither of them talked much about their relationships.

Approving of the state of the Hub, Ianto went to Jack's office, knocking carefully. When he heard Jack calling his name Ianto opened the door and entered. Rose was sitting crossed legged in the middle of Jack's desk, turned to look at Ianto while the Captain was lounging in his chair, feet popped onto the table. Huge grins were covering both of their faces. Ianto forced his lips into a smile and told Rose he was ready to leave.

"I'll get the bags." She said, jumping from the desk, kissing Jack on the cheek and running from the room. Calling a "Bye Jack!" over her shoulder.

Jack appeared beside Ianto and pulled the Welsh closer by his tie, kissing him passionately. Allowing himself to be carried away by the feel and taste of Jack's lips Ianto needed a moment to realize where he was when Jack pulled away, grinning at him.

"Goodnight, Yan." Jack whispered, his breath tickling Ianto's ear.

"Goodnight, _Sir_." Ianto replied with a teasing voice. Hearing Jack groan Ianto grinned. "I hope you have pleasant dreams."

* * *

The sky was grey when Ianto and Rose left the apartment the next morning. Both of them were walking towards Ianto's car quickly. It wasn't raining, but the air wasn't dry either.

"Remind me, why did we have to get up that early? I think we're the only people in Cardiff who are awake at this time of the day." Rose complained, a cup of hot tea clutched in her hands.

"Someone has to make the coffee for the rest of the world." Ianto grinned. His hands went to his pocket pulling out the key for his car. "I left my mobile on the kitchen table. Here, take the key and wait in the car. I'll be back in a minute." Throwing the key at Rose he turned around and hurried back into his apartment.

Shaking her head Rose continued towards Ianto's car. Unlocking it she seated herself in the passenger seat and buckled herself in. She kept glancing into the rear-view mirror, looking for Ianto. She saw him leaving the building and turned her view towards the street in front of her. When the door hadn't opened a few moments later, she turned around to see what Ianto was up to. What she saw shocked her to the bone.

A man wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans and a motorcycle helmet was pulling something that looked like a syringe away from Ianto's neck. He threw the item away and caught a crumbeling Ianto in his arms.

Cursing Rose unbuckled herself, threw the door open and ran towards Ianto and the masked man. Yet she couldn't run fast enough. The man had Ianto draped over his shoulder and was hurrying though the doors of a black van. Rose's eyes locked onto Ianto's closing blue eyes before the doors of the van closed and the car sped away.

**Anyone to guess what is going to happen to Ianto? Yes? No? Maybe? Any wishes for further chapters perhaps? Don't be shy and review. **

**Love, your BlackButterfly**

**Allons-y! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you all. I finished the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**I still don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who or the things you may recognize...**

Jack jumped out of the van, not bothering to lock the doors. As fast as possible he ran towards Ianto's flat. His coat was billowing behind him. When Ianto's house came into view he allowed himself to slow down for the first time since he got a call from a very distressed Rose. The only words he could deceiver clearly were 'Ianto' and 'kidnapped'. He had wasted no time. On his way to Ianto's flat he run over every stop sign and red traffic light he came across.

"Jack." Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the former time agent hurrying towards her. The blonde was sitting on the step in front of the door to the flat, clutching Ianto's mobile phone in her hand as if it was a lifeline keeping her grounded.

The first thing Jack noticed were the tear tracks covering Rose's face. Seeing her form shaking he slipped out of his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Kneeling down in front of her the former time traveller took her hands in his bigger ones and looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" His voice was clam, yet he couldn't hide the urgency behind his words.

"I… It happened so fast. He forgot his mobile phone and went to get it, while I waited in the car. When he didn't return I turned around to see him crumbling to the ground. The man took him. He drove away…I wasn't fast enough. I could have helped him if I was faster- I could have stopped this. This is my fault." Rose said, her voice getting shakier the longer she talked. Fresh tears were leaking out of her eyes again and she began to shake even harder.

"Rose, Rose – listen to me. What happened wasn't your fault. Alright? Ianto is a trained agent."

"So am I!" Rose shouted. "I am a trained agent, too! I should have been able to prevent this. If it wasn't for me and my complaining about the time he wouldn't have forgotten his mobile and he would be save." Rose's rant ended in a broken whisper. Blame was colouring her voice.

"You are not to blame, Rose."

"But-" Before Rose war able to interrupt Jack shot a glare in her direction that made her shut up instantly.

"Blaming yourself doesn't help Ianto. Is there anything else you can remember?" Jack asked, getting down to business. His main goal was to find Ianto.

"I couldn't recognize anything special about the man that took Ianto. All I know is that they drove away in a black van." Rose was turning Ianto's mobile phone in her hands over and over, clearly not even noticing she did it. Jack's eyes flickered down to her hands for a second before his gaze locked with hers again. A few seconds later his eyes dropped to the mobile again.

"You said Ianto went to pick this up-" He nodded towards the object resting between Rose's palms. "How did you get it?" Jack inquired.

"Ianto must have dropped it… after they drugged him." Rose said, realizing she forgot about the syringe, which was pulled away from Ianto's neck the moment she looked up. Rose jumped to her feet, causing Jack to fall backwards, who he was still kneeling in front of her.

Rose ran a few steps forward, looking around wildly. "Rose, what are you doing?" Jack asked, getting to his feet and walking up behind the blonde girl, who was kneeling on the ground by now.

"What's that?" Jack asked, peering over her shoulders. Rose didn't answer. All she did was move away a little, so Jack could get a better view. The syringe appeared in Jack's focus. „I'll get a plastic bag from Ianto's and we'll take it with us to determinate the content. I'll get Gwen to talk to her police buddies to see how they can be of help and we'll check every camera around here and question everyone who could have seen anything. We'll find Ianto, no matter how long it takes." Finishing his speech Jack stood up and disappeared through the front door.

* * *

Cold. Cold was the first word that appeared in Ianto's mind when he woke up. He was so cold. Never before had he felt such coldness. It was mind-numbing. Numb. What a strange word. Yet he felt like it fit his situation. He felt numb. He couldn't feel his legs or his arms. Did he even own arms and legs? He assumed yes, he did. It sounded right. Sounds. He couldn't hear anything. Concentrating on his ears he realized he could hear something. It was a strange noise. Strange... he felt strange. The noise! He wanted to know what this noise was. It sounded like shattering. Yes… Shattering. His teeth! They were shattering. Because of the cold.

Now he felt the cold again. How could he forget the cold? It was all consuming. It was everywhere. So cold. He was sure he was freezing to death. Did death feel like this? No he was sure being dead felt different. He could ask Jack what death felt like…. Jack! Who was Jack? Everything. Whoever or whatever Jack was – he was everything. Jack would come.

Come where? Where was he? Deciding he felt too tired to open is eyes, he concentrated on the sounds around him. The shattering was still there. But there was something else. Breathing. It sounded like someone breathed right beside him. Listening closely he came to the conclusion that he only heard his own breaths. When he was breathing he couldn't be dead, right?

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water. Water was dripping somewhere close. Water was important, wasn't it? He felt relieved to know water was close by. Though he didn't know why he felt relief.

Listening to all those confusing sounds around himself he began to feel tired. Sleep. He needed sleep. No. Something told him it wouldn't be wise to sleep right now. But why couldn't he? Sleep sounded promising. He was so tired. And cold. Being cold made him tired. All he wanted was to fall asleep. Why couldn't he? Could he? Who would know if he slept a little longer? Yes, sleep sounded good. All he had to do was to close his eyes. Oh… he never opened them in the first place. How convenient. Yes he would sleep now.

Jack would be okay with that, wouldn't he? Jack. With this word in his mind he let the blackness of sleep take him away. Taking Ianto somewhere where he could figure out who this Jack person was. Because he knew, Jack was important. Jack was everything.

**Aaaand want to take a guess to what happened to Ianto?... or do you want to leave a review becuase you are awesome?**

**By the way, a huge thank you to all of you who left a review so far, I'm so glad you tell me what you think and I'm trying to make your wishes come true. Thank you :***

**Love your BlackButterfly**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I did it. I finally managed to write a new chap. I'm so proud of myself. I'm so sorry you all had to wait for such a long time. But here it is. ****  
As always / I don't own anythingthing/ read &amp; review/**

Jack was running around the Hub like a madman, while Rose and Gwen were sitting at Owens workstation, trying to analyse the substance the kidnapper used on Ianto. When Jack was hurrying down the stairs for the third time, Gwen had had enough.

"Jack. Stop." Yet the time traveller didn't react. He picked up the syringe, held it against the lights before putting it back down. He mumbled something under his breath and made his way back up the stairs.

Shaking her head Gwen stood up and went to follow her boss but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him. He just needs some times to process things." Since her breakdown in front of Ianto's apartment, Rose had cooled down. Now she almost seemed emotionally detached and it was grating on Gwen's nerves. How could a girl be tearing up one moment and be totally calm the next?

Forcefully Gwen grabbed Rose's hand and stared deep into her eyes. "Listen to me. You think you can come in here and assume you know what will help Jack, because you knew him sometime in the past. But you forget one thing. We are family. And the only thing that will help Jack is to find Ianto. And to find him Jack needs to calm down."

"Gwen, I know this is hitting you at hard time. Ianto told me about Tosh and Owen and how you lost them. I know you all worry for Ianto. I do too. And I know what's it like to lose family. But I also know Jack, and I know telling him to calm down will only agitate him more. He needs to see reason for himself and the best we can do right now is to figure out what that is." Rose's eyes broke the staring match to look at the syringe before flickering to Gwen's hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist.

"Sorry." Gwen's hand fell into her lap when she let go. "I know you're right, but I feel like I need to help him somehow. I've never seen Jack behave like this."

"It's understandable. Why don't you call your police buddies and ask them to hurry with the CCTV cameras?" Rose asked with a polite smile.

Nodding her head, Gwen climbed the stairs. Stopping at the top she turned around. "I don't know how you hide your feelings so well, but this trait, it makes you the perfect team leader."

"It's not hiding my feelings that got me my own team at Torchwood, it was knowing when to act on them and when to lock them away. It's about balance."

* * *

"Rose, you found anything yet?" Jack asked without coming down the stairs. After another hour of running around and trying to do everything at once, Jack had realised his mistake and collected himself. Now he was back at what he did best. Giving orders and making sure everything was done correctly.

"No, I must admit, working on poisons was never my biggest interest. But I'll manage." Jack nodded and turned around. Just as he was about to leave and check up on Gwen, the Welsh woman came running towards him.

"Jack, they found the van." Rose looked up from the analyses she was doing to see a small smile spreading across Jack's face.

"Why are you all still standing here. Let's go and get Ianto." Jack said after a few seconds of processing the news. Then he took off running. The coat he carelessly threw onto the couch after arriving at the Hub was picked up by Gwen who was hurrying after Jack. Rose was quick to follow them, her heartrate speeding up a little.

Jack was already sitting behind the steering wheel impatiently when the two women entered the Torchwood van.

"The police just got the information that the car was spotted, they weren't able to investigate it yet. I guess we'll arrive before they will." Gwen stated, seeing Jack tapping his fingers on the wheel while racing down the streets. The landscape was rushing past the windows and Gwen was sure Jack already broke about a dozen traffic laws since starting the engine.

They made the 20 minutes' drive in just about seven. The car hadn't fully stopped when Jack threw open the door and basically jumped out of the car, his gun drawn.

Both Rose and Gwen were glad to be on Jack's good side, while flanking him. His eyes screamed murder and whoever tried to stop Jack wouldn't live long enough to tell the tale. Jack glanced through the window and saw a dead person slumped in the driver's seat. His heart sank a little. He carefully opened the door and the man's head rolled to the side. Two dead blue eyes stared at him, a bullet wound between them. He cursed under his breath. Whoever took Ianto wasn't afraid to kill.

With a hammering heart he made his way towards the doors on the side. He stilled his shaking hand to open the door and what he saw made his breath hitch in his throat.

The van was empty. No sign of Ianto. His chance of finding his love – gone. Not able to contain his feelings anymore he punched the door of the van. The metal bent under the pressure, but so did his bones. He heard the telling sound of bones cracking, yet he didn't feel a thing.

All his energy was needed to keep a grip on his feelings. Anger, hate, fear, disappointment and worry overpowered the pain in his hand. Rose was standing a step beside him, her arm outstretched, yet not quite touching him. It seemed she was unsure whether her touch would bring comfort or more stress upon him. Gwen was already inside the van looking for any clues.

Jack ran his healthy hand over his eyes and took a step away from Rose, putting his mental walls back up. In seconds all emotions vanished from his face and he turned to Gwen.

"Found anything, yet?"

Gwen hopped out of the van and shook her head. "There's nothing to find. Not even one single hair. The only thing there was is this." Gwen was holding a tiepin for Jack and Rose to inspect.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jack said. "It belongs to Ianto." He carefully took the item from Gwen's fingers.

"You sure?" Rose asked, trying to get a better look at the object. "It could belong to everyone. How can you be so sure it belongs to Ianto? And why should this be the only thing inside the van?"

"I know it's Ianto's because I had it made for him. And it's inside the van, because whoever took him wants me to know that they have him – and that they are smarter than we are."

* * *

**I'm so mean, I know. I didn't tell you anything about Ianto. But well I guess you have to keep reading then ;) **

**I'm going to try to write the new chap today, but I won't promise you anything.**

**R&amp;R**

**love yourBlackButterfly**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I promised, another chapter. Wow I managed to update twice in a day. But I frear it could take me a while to update again. my final exams are knocking on my door... Wish me luck **

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**/ I don't own Torchwood/ read &amp; review/**

Coldness was the first thing Ianto felt when he woke up again. The mind numbing coldness stayed with him, even while he was unconscious. He had felt the coldness invading his dreams, turning the pleasant dreams of a man called Jack into cold nightmares, where cold beings in silver suits ruled the world and the man called Jack threatened to kill him. Coldness was everywhere.

He could feel the cold creeping up his fingers and with this his sense of touch came back. Something hard was pressed against his body, no he was pressed against it. Something sharp, yet round poked him. In his face, his chest, his legs, his arms. Ianto extended his fingers and felt around him. Small objects, rough, sometimes with sharp edges. Stones, small stones. Gravel. Yet there was something that wasn't gravel. It poked his cheek, but it didn't feel cold like the stone did. It was softer, promising warmth, but not offering it. He lifted his hand and felt along his head. Straw. A small pile of straw.

Almost identical with the awareness of lying on straw and gravel came his sense of smell. He could smell the straw, too. It smelled old, dirty, muddy. So did the whole room. Everything smelled like an old, muddy, wet room. Someone should open a window for fresh air. It was suffocating. Everything smelled old, rotten.

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. The constant dripping sound made itself known again. He could remember hearing it before he passed out. Now he wished he couldn't. As soon as he understood the dripping was there, he couldn't get rid of it. It was everywhere. It felt as if the sound came from all around him. As if the room was slowly filling up with water to drown him.

He would drown! Panic settled into his bones until Ianto realized that it was highly unreasonable. The dripping was too slow for that, and the ground didn't feel as if water covered it. It was just a penetrating sound, grating on his nerves. Playing with his mind. Drip, drip, drip.

Getting sick of having to concentrate on the sound Ianto opened his eyes, wanting to investigate the room further.

Nothing. Nothing changed. It was still pitched black. He closed and opened his eyes again. Still nothing. Pure darkness. Now Ianto couldn't stop a whimper from escaping. Loss off sight. Maybe it was just some trick. A dream, nightmare. He closed his eyes again. Counted to ten. Opened his eyes again. Still suffocating blackness.

He felt his heartbeat quicken. His breaths came faster. Shallower. Racing, that was the best word to describe what his heart was doing. He could feel a drop of sweat running down his face. Some of the sweat gathered in his eyes. Sightless eyes. They burned. He didn't know whether they burned from the sweat or the tears gathering there. He couldn't see.

Not seeing meant being helpless. He couldn't defend himself. He didn't know against whom, but he knew he had do defend himself. He was in danger.

Not seeing meant he would never be able to graze upon Jack's smile again. Jack. There was that thought again. Who was Jack? His brain was still too muddled, too drugged to remember who Jack was. But he felt who Jack was. Safety, comfort, home. Warmth. Jack would come and help him. Jack can do the impossible. Jack was hope.

Each new discovery impacted the young man, who grew more tired by the second. He fell asleep again.

* * *

When Ianto was woken by the constant drip again, he could focus better. It didn't take him long to remember where and who he was. When he thought about Jack he snorted. How could he forget Jack? Jack was the sun in his universe. Shaking his head he opened his eyes again. This time the darkness didn't cause a panic attack. He had already feared this was going to happen. The agent was prepared.

With a sigh Ianto pushed himself into a sitting position. His head was spinning. The Welsh was almost glad he couldn't see right now. Otherwise the small breakfast he had this morning with Rose would've made a second appearance. Rose!

"Rose?" He tentatively called into the darkness. He received no answer. What happened to her, to him? Concentrating he tried to recall how he got here. He was walking towards his car. Rose was already seated in the passenger seat. He was grabbed from behind. Something thin pierced his skin. A syringe. He was drugged. Now his memories felt like they were buried in a deep fog. Through a haze he saw Rose running towards him, but a door closed. Everything went black. She must be fine.

She must be fine and that meant that she and Jack and Gwen would start looking for him. They would find him any second now. Quite some time must have passed already. His stomach grumbled. How bizarre. Usually his stomach only made noises after about an day. Which meant he must've been here at least 20 hours. Why didn't Jack find him already?

Well, he would come soon. And during the time he had to spend waiting, Ianto decided he could make himself useful and find out as much as possible about the room he was in. He felt around himself and came into contact with a wall. Stone. On shaky legs he pushed himself into an upright position.

With one arm supporting him against the wall he tried to get rid of his suit jacket. Carelessly he dropped it to the ground. It was his only way of orientation in the darkness. He would come across it again, after he walked through the whole room. The Welsh smiled, proud of his logical way of thinking and started to walk. The wall offered him support and guidance. He was able to take about 20 steps into one direction, when he came upon a wall. Following the corner Ianto continued. After another 13 steps he hit his leg on something protruding from the wall. Carefully he knelt down and discovered that it had to be a water tap. The dripping was originating from here, too. Storing the information he continued his way. It took 18 steps until Ianto came across another corner. 31 one steps until the next. 9 steps until he stumbled over his jacket.

The wall opposite the tab held a door, but it wouldn't budge. The door was made of a cold steel and opened only to the inside. There was no way Ianto could get out of the room on his own. Furthermore he didn't find any windows. No breeze came through any cracks. He feared he could suffocate for real. Even though the water wouldn't drown him, he would be unable to breath in oxygen if whoever took him didn't open the door soon. The air was getting harder to breath the longer he was in the room.

Desperately he let himself sink to the ground. Hoping against all odds that Jack would turn up right now and get him out of this hellhole. Right now he didn't care that he would never be able to work for Torchwood again. They couldn't use a blind agent after all. Jack would probably retcon him. He didn't care. As long as he didn't have to suffocate in here.

**Love yourBlackButterfly**


End file.
